


Five Times Draco Malfoy Kissed Antonin Dolohov

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were five notable kisses in Draco Malfoy's life before he finally got what he wanted: a bloody good shag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Draco Malfoy Kissed Antonin Dolohov

**The Fleeting Kiss**

The storm outside was growing, and Draco couldn't help but think that this was a sign that they were doomed to failure. It was the first meeting of the Death Eaters in his home, including the Dark Lord, and he wasn't exactly pleased about it. In fact, he was positively frightened, so when there was a knock at the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Draco, love, will you get that?" His mother called from upstairs, and he turned his gaze away from the window to make his way into the hallway. The figure that greeted him was soaking wet, and shook the rain off his long hair before he walked into the manor.

Draco shut the door behind him and turned around to see the man holding out his hand, which Draco reluctantly shook.

"Antonin Dolohov," said the man clearly. "I trust you understand why I'm here?"

"Of course," said Draco, a little offended by Dolohov's possible insinuation that he didn't know what was going on within his own home.

Dolohov let out a little laugh, seemingly taking everything quite light-heartedly. "A little touchy, aren't you?"

"No," Draco said fiercely, further proving Dolohov's point. "Go through to the drawing room and take a seat. The meeting will begin shortly."

"Are you joining us?" asked Dolohov, a grin on his face. "It would be so nice to have someone attractive at these meetings for once."

Draco let out a loud gasp at Dolohov's forwardness, and began to panic that his secret of being gay might be more obvious than he'd thought. "Yes I'm joining you, and I rather think you're speaking out of turn."

"Perhaps," said Dolohov, running his fingers through his hair. "You are the Malfoy boy, after all." With a short nod of his head, he disappeared into the drawing room on his left, leaving Draco standing in the hallway completely blown away by the encounter. He'd never met anyone like Dolohov before, and didn't really understand how these meetings could be taken with such a pinch of salt.

"Draco, dear." He looked up to see his mother coming down the stairs in a long black skirt and lace white top, a rather unusual outfit for her. "It's time for you to go and get dressed. I had the house-elves set out a suit for you on the bed."

He smiled at her as he passed her on the stairs, not wanting a lecture if he dared to roll his eyes and tell her he didn't need looking after like that anymore; that he wasn't a child. When he got to his room, he noticed the suit laid out for him was remarkably like the one Dolohov had been wearing, and presumably, all the other men would be wearing, too. He looked in the mirror when he was dressed and began to feel somewhat important, as he had done when the Dark Lord had given him the task of killing Dumbledore, but he knew that as soon as he reached that drawing room door, the butterflies would come back.

For now, though, he was just enjoying that feeling, because he hadn't had it in a long time. He even tried on his usual smirk for measure, liking what he saw, but soon snapping out of it and making his way to the drawing room. He hadn't heard any other knocks, so when he entered, he was surprised to see the room three-quarters full; apparently, nobody else had seen fit to knock. It angered him that they waltzed into his home so readily, but he didn't show it as he took the seat next to his father, ignoring the manic look his Aunt Bellatrix was sending his way.

"Draco, how good of you to join us."

Draco spared a glance at the Dark Lord and nodded his head, not knowing what else to do or say. This seemed to be appropriate, as he was cast aside almost immediately, allowing him a chance to scour the room. He recognised, but didn't know the name of, many of the people there, having seen them show up randomly throughout his childhood then having hushed conversations with his father. He noted that Dolohov sat three chairs away from the Dark Lord, meaning he must be quite a trusted follower.

What struck Draco was the fact that Dolohov was sitting there so casually, as if he were in his own home, leaning back and watching everyone in amusement. This meeting didn't seem to bother him one bit, and Draco envied his laid-back attitude. When Dolohov met his eyes, Draco turned away and looked at the floor, glad for the distraction of the last few people entering so the meeting could begin.

It didn't last as long as Draco had thought it would, being only half an hour or so, but it was a stressful time. He waited in fear of being called upon by the Dark Lord; not knowing if at any moment, he was going to be ridiculed and humiliated in front of everyone, but today, he was spared. There was strenuous conversation regarding the plan to recruit more men to their side, and the several raids planned for the future, three of which Dolohov was in charge of.

Draco hadn't a clue why he'd paid so much attention to Dolohov during the meeting; noting every time he was spoken to and sneaking glances whenever he thought he could get away with it. As much as Draco envied the man, he also admired him, and found his responses truly fascinating. Whilst everyone else was either tense and serious or far too eccentric, Dolohov was in between, unfazed by the whole experience.

It greatly pleased Draco when he and Dolohov were the only ones left in the room, for he had many questions to ask the man. Dolohov appeared approachable, but Draco was worried that speaking to him might be a mistake as he was seemingly so high up in the ranks.

"Was there something you wanted?"

Draco looked up and met Dolohov's eyes; they were daring him to speak, and so Draco did. "You appear to take this all in your stride. I cannot help but admit that it's a little unnerving."

Dolohov grinned and walked towards Draco, only stopping when their faces were mere inches apart. "Do not believe everything you see, young Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but when he did, he was astonished to find Dolohov planting a kiss on it, leading to some sort of awkward, fleeting moment of... lust. He couldn't even say anything as Dolohov tipped his head in Draco's direction and left the room, having taken him completely by surprise.

But as surprised as Draco was, he couldn't deny it had felt good.

 **The Peck on the Cheek**

The next time Draco saw Dolohov was at a Ministry function, which, thankfully, not many Death Eaters were attending. He was only there because his parents had insisted, even though he felt like a right prat as everyone else there was at least ten years older.

"A little out of place, aren't you?"

Draco spun round so fast the Firewhiskey nearly exited his small tumbler, but he managed to catch himself before he stumbled embarrassingly. "This isn't exactly my idea of fun," remarked Draco.

"No," Dolohov mused. "Mine neither."

"Oh?" said Draco. "You looked in your element over there speaking to Merlin knows who."

Dolohov smirked. "Appearances really are everything, Draco. You should learn that, I bet it would help you a great deal."

"Maybe you could teach me." As soon as the words were out of Draco's mouth, he gasped so loudly he thought the whole room must have heard him, but the only person that was actually looking at him was Dolohov, and he just looked bemused. "My apologies, I'm not quite sure why I said that."

"I know why," said Dolohov confidently, straightening up. "You're left extremely confused by our last encounter, unsure of whether to flirt with me or run in the opposite direction. If you choose the latter option, I can guarantee you'll be missing out."

"Modest, aren't you?" Draco smiled, and was relieved to see it returned; momentarily worried he'd overstepped the mark with his last unexpected comment.

Dolohov turned his head and indicated the door to the left. "Follow me."

"Er...." Draco looked around making sure no one was watching them as he followed Dolohov into the quiet and empty corridor. "Why are we out here?"

"Fancied some privacy. I can't stand these things; smiling for hours and having to pretend you're everyone's best friend. I regret taking this position sometimes."

"Position?" Draco inquired, not aware that Dolohov actually worked in the Ministry as well as for the Dark Lord.

Dolohov scanned the corridor for any sign of life before he said, "Let's just say I was placed somewhat high up."

"I see," said Draco, a thousand and one more questions he wanted to ask, but erring on the side of caution, he kept his mouth shut.

"Let's not talk about work, eh?" At Draco's frown, Dolohov smiled and moved forwards, backing Draco against the wall. "We don't want to be boring when there are so many other things we could be doing."

Just then, Draco heard footsteps coming down the corridor to his right, and as he turned to look at who was coming their way, he felt a swift peck on his cheek. Dracp looked back at Dolohov, but he was already back inside the main Ministry hall, and Draco was left both intrigued and horny.

 **The Aggressive Kiss**

The Dark Lord began holding meetings in Draco's manor every week, which meant that Draco was seeing more and more of Dolohov. Unfortunately, for Draco though, he never got a chance to say more than two words to Dolohov before someone cut in and took him away. He was a popular man, and Draco struggled to get his time, even when it was clear they'd both rather be talking to each other than anyone else.

Therefore, Draco couldn't believe his luck when he was finally alone with Dolohov, and there didn't seem to be anyone around to distract them. In the distance, he could hear his father having a conversation with someone, but that was several rooms down the hall, so Draco figured they were safe.

"Hi," said Draco, walking towards Dolohov as he put on his suit jacket.

Dolohov nodded. "Young Malfoy, it seems we are alone at last. I'll say it's taken some time."

"Indeed," said Draco, smiling. "I've got to ask, before we get interrupted again... do you, well, do you like me? Like that?"

"I don't go around kissing just anyone, you know. I'm a sought after man, but not like that." Dolohov frowned. "If you don't like my kisses, I can always stop."

"Oh no, it's not that," said Draco hurriedly. "I like you too, that's all. Just wanted to make sure you weren't avoiding me."

Dolohov's eyes glinted in the light of the room, and Draco began to feel his cock twitch at the very thought that he might be kissed again, and hoped this time it would last a bit longer. "Certainly not," Dolohov said in a low voice, moving his head towards Draco, who in turn, moved his head forwards.

Draco gasped as Dolohov gently bit down on his lip and began to suck. Their eyes were locked on each other as they kissed, and he couldn't deny that he actually loved the sensation of this new kiss; one he'd never experienced before. Dolohov let go and kissed him properly once more, before pulling away with a smirk on his face.

Dolohov walked towards the door, but turned back just before he left and said, "You should know, Draco, that life with me would never be dull."

From the conversations and kisses he'd shared with Dolohov, Draco could tell that this was entirely true. As he watched Dolohov leave the room, he wanted nothing more than to push the man against the doorframe and shag him senseless, but it appeared that his desire would have to wait.

 **The Breath Kiss**

Draco put on the suit that was waiting for him on the bed, apprehensive about the dinner tonight. They'd been invited round to someone's house, presumably a Death Eater's, but his mother had been in such a hurry that she hadn't managed to tell him where they were going.

He hated not knowing what was going on, and so when he joined his parents for Side-Along Apparition, he felt nothing but butterflies, and not the good kind, either. The manor they arrived at was similar to theirs, but it was a lot more modern, albeit the garden was unkempt.

"Man needs a gardener," Lucius whispered out of the side of his mouth to Narcissa, who suppressed a smile as she knocked on the door.

It was answered only moments later by none other than Dolohov, whose bow tie was casually strewn around his neck, undone. His parents looked mortified at such a display, but Draco just smirked as his butterflies turned into the good kind.

"Lucius, Narcissa, come in, come in," said Dolohov, opening the door wide. "And Draco, good to see you, too. In fact, I've got something for you." As Draco frowned, Dolohov showed his parents into the dining room, and then came back and indicated that Draco should follow him up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered harshly as he was brought into what he could only assume was Dolohov's bedroom. "My parents will grow suspicious."

Dolohov shook his head and opened the drawer in his bedside table. "No they won't. They think I'm calling you up here to give you this." He tossed a book onto the bed, which Draco could see had the words 'Dark Arts' in the title. "But I'm really here to do this." He quickly pushed Draco back against the wall and kissed him roughly, taking hold of his hair as he did so. As he began to pull away, Draco thought it was over already, but Dolohov began to blow lightly on Draco's neck before planting kisses there as well.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco moaned, closing his eyes as Dolohov kissed his way back up Draco's neck to kiss him on the mouth once more. "And you expect me to have dinner with my parents, sitting opposite you, while remembering this?"

Dolohov smirked. "Oh, but that's the fun of it, Draco," he said, trailing his hand down Draco's body and briefly pausing to fondle Draco's groin. "I can see you're going to have a great time. Make sure you don't forget the book."

Draco took a deep breath and tried to contain his emotions as he grabbed the book off the bed and left the room. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to eat dinner, sat next to his parents with a massive erection and a desire to fuck the man seated across the table.

 **The Passionate Kiss That Led To Sex**

It was only four days until Draco saw Dolohov again, several hours before their usual Friday meeting with the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure what Dolohov was doing there so early; until he found out his parents had requested Dolohov's help in fine-tuning his skills in the Dark Arts, giving them an opportunity to be left alone together.

Draco didn't mind, in fact, he was positively ecstatic. Now he wouldn't have to worry about his parents walking in on them, or wondering what on earth they were doing conversing, because it would be strange for someone so high up in the Dark Lord's ranks to be talking freely with the son of a family disgraced.

"So," said Dolohov darkly. "Alone at last, it seems. Your parents have even given us the pleasure of having the manor to ourselves. Is there anything that needs particular fine-tuning, young Malfoy?"

"Certainly not!" replied Draco hastily, knowing that Dolohov wasn't talking about his skills in the Dark Arts. "I'm perfect as I am, thank you."

Dolohov smirked and took off his suit jacket. "Well, we'll just have to see about that now, won't we?"

"I --" Draco started, but Dolohov had already closed the gap between them and kissed Draco so passionately that he had no desire other than to kiss back and enjoy it.

"Something you wanted to say?" asked Dolohov breathlessly when he pulled away, unbuttoning his shirt. Draco shook his head, his eyes completely focused on the half-naked body in front of him. "Good. Now get up those stairs and take your clothes off."

And with the cheeky wink that followed Dolohov's comment, Draco knew that he was certainly going to enjoy these Dark Arts lessons his parents had requested. If only they knew just what they had let their son in for: nothing more than a bloody good shag with Antonin Dolohov.


End file.
